finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ixion
Ixion ixiːon is a lightning-elemental unicorn from the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Replacing Ramuh as Spira's lightning summon, it appeared for the first time in Final Fantasy X. Appearances ''Final Fantasy X Ixion is the Lightning-elemental aeon obtained at in the Djose Temple. Ixion's special move is Aerospark, where Ixion will fire two discs that collide with a single enemy, causing non-elemental damage that negates many effects. Ixion's Overdrive is Thor's Hammer, where he charges electrical energy on the tip of the horn and shoots it toward the enemy, lifting it into the air. While still connected by an electrical current, Ixion sends a blast of electricity to the enemy, causing lightning damage. Ixion is also fought as a boss, and Dark Ixion can be fought in the PAL, International and HD releases. Final Fantasy X-2 Ixion is a boss under Shuyin's control. He is fought in the Djose Temple and according to the Al Bhed, merged with their machina. Because of this Ixion is the only aeon to have altered model due to having machina components junctioned to it. Final Fantasy XI Dark Ixion appears as a Notorious Monster. It belongs to the Monoceros race. Final Fantasy XII Ixion appears as an Elite Mark. It is a very strong Nightmare monster fought at Subterra in the Pharos. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Ixion is the rank 2 Lightning Physical summon. His only attack is Hoof Kick. Final Fantasy XIV Ixion is a boss and the sole enemy in the special FATE in the Lochs area. It was modeled after the ''Final Fantasy X aeon. It can be obtained as a mount after obtaining 12 Ixion horns, while the minion can be obtained for 5. ''Final Fantasy XV Although Ixion does not physically appear himself, Ramuh's staff resembles Ixion from ''Final Fantasy X. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II Ixion is a wind-elemental Eidolon from ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II. It can be obtained as a signet for Jornee to equip by doing the "Byakko of the West" side quest in the Middle Ages. The summon teaches the Thundara abilities to Jornee. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Ixion is summonable by Yuna in-battle to perform either ground Bravery attack, Aerospark, or aerial HP attack, Thor's Hammer. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Whilst not physically appearing Yuna can summon Ixion's Glyph to use Aerospark. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Ixion FFX.png|Boss sprite. FFRK_Ixion_FFX-2.png|Boss sprite (FFX-2). FFRK Ixion Icon.png|Summon icon. FFRK Ixion.png|Summon sprite. Mobius Final Fantasy Ixion appears as an ability card. Final Fantasy: Unlimited :''See the summon sequences here. Ixion makes an appearance as a summon. The Soil Charge Triad (Soil is like the colored bullet of a Magun, used to summon creatures) needed to summon Ixion is: *The deep sleep that envelops death, Steel Gray! *The rising of boiling blood, Heat Crimson! *The brilliance that pierces the darkness, Lightning Yellow! Followed by saying: "Cry! Summoned creature! Ixion!" In the English audio version, the Soil Charge Triad was changed to: *The sleep that engulfs death, Steel Gray! *Bubbling and boiling blood, Heat Crimson! *The light that penetrates darkness, Lightning Yellow! Followed by saying: "Howl! I summon you! Ixion!" In "Moogle: Nostalgic Memories", Kaze summoned forth a "zero style" version of Ixion with the aid of Moogle Kupo. As with all such upgraded summons, the Soil Charge remained the same. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Ixion in his ''Final Fantasy X appearance appears in this Japanese game published by Square Enix. ''Triple Triad Ixion from ''Final Fantasy X appears on a Triple Triad card in the version playable via Final Fantasy Portal App. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Guardian Cross ''Million Arthur Ixion cards exist in the mobile card game, designed after the summon's Final Fantasy X appearance. MA Spark Lv 1.jpg|Spark Lv 1 MA Spark Maxed.jpg|Spark Max Lv MA Ixion Lv 1.jpg|Ixion Lv 1 MA Ixion Maxed.jpg|Ixion Max Lv Etymology de:Ixion fr:Ixion Category:Recurring summons Category:Recurring enemies